Elementos
by ladyshinigami4
Summary: Lucy antes les temía, pero ahora... ha comenzado por agarrarle el gusto a la electricidad y al fuego. Dos pequeños relatos independientes. LaLu y NaLu para ambos gustos.


**Este fic se trata de dos pequeños relatos acerca de Lucy y sus encuentros con los elementos del rayo y el fuego de la mano de los propios Dragon Slayers. Hay LaLu y NaLu.**

** Espero que los disfruten :)**

* * *

**Personajes: Laxus Dreyar y Lucy H.**

**Aclaratoria**: FT no es mío sino de Hiro Mashima.

**Rating**: T.

**Palabras**: 123.

**Electricidad**

Los rayos son veloces, imponentes y por sobretodo mortales. Por eso, Lucy solía temerles, o más que miedo, les tenía respeto. Y lo mismo era con la electricidad. No se debía jugar mucho con ella, si la corriente era lo suficientemente fuerte podría ser capaz de dañar y de incluso matar a una persona. Sin embargo, a la maga celestial se le olvidaba eso cada vez que veía al Dragon Slayer del Trueno. Y es que verlo sin ropa y con la energía recorriendo su cuerpo en forma eléctrica, provocaba un sinfín de emociones apasionadas, emociones que se reflejaban en deseos que le causaban hasta pudor y mil colores en su rostro. Pero que a ella le gustaban y ya no dudaba de hacerlos realidad.

¿Quién diría que ahora se atreviera a jugar con la electricidad sin importarle lo que le pasara?

¿Y quién pensaría que el rayo podría verse así de sexy?

**FIN**

* * *

**Personajes: Natsu D. y Lucy H.**

**Aclaratoria**: FT no es mío sino de Hiro Mashima.

**Rating**: K+.

**Palabras**: 467.

**Advertencia:** Leve OoC sin querer.

**Fuego**

Lo primero que sintió la rubia al consumir el fuego fue ardor, mucho ardor, tanto que sintió que se quemaba. No lo soportaba, se sofocaba. Empezó a toser sin parar. De sus ojos salían unas pequeñas lágrimas. Correteó por todos lados hasta que alivió la sensación tomando un poco de agua. Fue tan tranquilizador el sentir el líquido transparente recorrer el interior de su boca suavizando aquella desagradable conmoción. Luego que se sintiera mejor vio a su compañero de equipo con una amplia sonrisa adornando su cara, donde mostraba su blanca dentadura. Odió verlo así, porque le sacaba en cara su victoria.

–Te dije que no lo soportarías Lucy –le recalcó el dragon slayer del fuego con sorna.

La chica volteó su mirada en otra dirección antes de asentir. ¡Demonios, Natsu hacía ver que comer fuego era tan fácil! Natsu Dragneel se sentó al lado de ella, estaban en la habitación de Lucy –como siempre–. La vio de reojo y con una risita infantil que solo él podía hacer soltó.

–¡Quién pensaría que te gustaría conocer el sabor del fuego!

La rubia no respondió, pero si no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran levemente de rojo. Definitivamente, ya entendía el por qué la curiosidad mataba al gato.

Natsu se quedó pensativo por un momento luego de observar la reacción de la chica, haciendo que la maga se sorprendiera de verlo así. Hasta que del rostro del joven aludido se asomó una pícara y traviesa sonrisa que estremeció a la chica.

–Oye Lucy, ya sé cómo podrás digerir bien el fuego.

La chica iba a responderle cuando perdió la noción de lo que pasaba al sentir los suaves labios del mago en los suyos. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, tanto que pensó que estallarían, al igual que una agradable sensación en la boca del estómago como mariposas que revoloteaban felices. Pero eso no fue todo, cuando por fin decidió corresponder el beso, el chico le mordió el labio haciendo que la rubia abriera su boca dándole el anhelado acceso que él quería.

De repente volvió ese ardor de hace unos minutos atrás, aquel que la sofocó. Se dio cuenta que Dragneel le estaba transmitiendo pequeñas llamaradas a través de aquel mágico enlace. Por un momento, pensó en separarse para evitar todo aquella desagradable sensación de hace unos instantes; sin embargo, esta vez todo fue distinto. El fuego no la quemaba como antes, solo provocaba pequeñas corrientes que corrían por sus venas a través de sus cuerpos. Incluso, en los labios de Natsu parecía dulce pero a la vez picante, una combinación poderosa. Sintió que sus emociones la harían estallar, hasta que se separó para tomar una bocanada de aire empujando al dragon slayer hacia adelante. Procesó la información entre jadeos antes de sonreír y pensar: después de todo, el fuego no sabe tan mal.

**FIN**

¿Quién no quiere probar el fuego así?

* * *

Gracias de antemano por su recibimiento, espero poder escribir más de FT y cada vez mejor

Saludos.


End file.
